Life as a Familiar
by Someonetookthisname
Summary: A young man gets accidentally pulled to Mahora academy by a spell cast by Konoka from a strange book found in a second hand book store. A spell she doesn't remember casting. Now he's stuck protecting her while they try to find out what the book is and how to send him home.


A young girl with long brown hair wearing a red blazer over a white shirt and a red plaid pattern, pleated skirt was standing in a second hand book store.

_Pick me._

The girl's head tilted up and she looked at a large leather bound tome. She slowly reached up as hypnotized. She pulled the book off the shelf and looked at the front. It was a fairly simple looking book a simple brown binding with a pale blue five pointed star with a small run at each point and some Latin title written in the same pale blue ink.

_Take me._

She smiled and took the book over to the counter where an old man in a sweater vest sat. A few moments later she walked out the door book in a small bag and of through bustling city streets heading straight for the nearest train station.

_Scene_

A young man with messy black hair and brown eyes slapped a buzzing alarm clock and rose of of bed rubbing his eyes. His room was a surprisingly organized and had very little decoration. He slowly rose up and stretched out before his door burst open. A woman in her early twenties with flowing black hair a blue eyes wearing a red tank top and and miniskirt.

"Caelan did you drink the last of the milk and stuff it in the fridge? She asked tapping her foot with one hand on her hip staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"No." The young man answered.

"Then who did?" She asked.

"Well there's three people in this house and it wasn't you or me."He answered annoyed.

"You expect me to think Mary did it?" She asked disbelieving.

Before he could answer a voice spoke up. "Ah Sarah I got a glass of milk last night to try cause I couldn't sleep and think I put the carton back. Sorry."

The black haired girl turned around to see another girl with short brown hair and brown eyes dressed in yellow sundress with a calming smile.

"Wait for real?" The other girl said.

"See now get out so I can change." The boy said.

The brown haired girl slammed the door with a growl.

-Scene-

The brunette walked through the halls of a dormitory other girls in similar uniforms bustled through the halls. She paid little attention to any of them moving like a woman possessed. She eventually went into one of the rooms.

Inside was a girl with long orange hair held into a pair of pigtails by little belled hair ties, with heterochomia, her left eye being blue and her right green. She was bent over a table staring annoyed at an text book.

_Now to get our knight._

"Hey Konoka back already." The red head asked.

Konoka smiled and said. "They didn't have the book."

_Find writing a writing tool. _

Konoka's went dull for a moment and started searching the room. She grabbed a bunch of paper, a bottle of ink, and a brush and headed for the door.

"What are you doing with all that?" The red head asked.

_Fortune telling._

"I'm taking a break and trying some fortune telling thing I read about in the store." Konoka said.

She shut the door on the way out and carried her supplies to the entrance getting weird looks the whole way.

-Scene-

Caelan walked through along a busy side walk with a carton of milk in his hand. The black haired woman from that morning walking beside him clearly annoyed. She suddenly stopped cold. Caelan turned to see she was staring ahead of them disbelieving. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"I... Uh yeah." She said.

Caelan noticed some large guy in a hoodie approaching from behind them with a something in his hand. He heard a click and saw something reflective.

"Sis behind you!" He shouted.

The black haired woman spun on her heel and say the goon coming up fast. The man let out a grumble as his knife darted towards the boy. His sister pushed him back and for a second he saw what looked like a hole in the air before everything around him turned black.

The next thing he new he was sitting in the middle of a cloud of smoke.

"_What the hell just happened." _He thought looking around.

He felt something something warm grab a hold of him. He turned strait ahead and something soft and warm pressed against his lips. A strange feeling flooded his entire body and as the smoke clear he figured out what the something was.

A cute girl probably a little younger than he was moved slowly away from his face. After a brief moment he realized their was some kind of card in his hand.

The girl opened her eyes and stared directly into his. For a moment nothing happened and then the girl spoke up.

"Who are you?" She asked.

* * *

Okay first chapter was shorter than any others will be, going for 2000 to 3000 words a chapter, but this seemed like a good place to leave off and I need to resolve one element of the plot before getting to far in. One question hangs over my head, basically since this is a harem anime o.c. Fic I have no idea how to approach any romance aspect. Does the O.C. Thing trump the harem anime element and I should just avoid it all together. Does the harem anime element trump the o.c. Element and I should have a love square or pentagon, not a harem as it's still one girl wins even if i go this way and smaller than Negi's, or do they balance out to one love interest period or a love triangle set up. I decided the best approach was to just ask the readers as it's them who pretty much will care more one way or the other. Poll on my page. Note no matter what Konoka isn't a love interest. Shes with Setsuna.

*Edit* poll has ended.


End file.
